Teeth
by cola-cullen-bear-x
Summary: Bella was broken when Edward left, and because her depression was so severe, she failed all her exams and Charlie kicked her out. She had no money or job, and is now a Stripper to earn enough money for her and her daughter. More inside ExB later on.
1. Teeth

A/N: Hiya.

First FanFiction... on this account XD. It was the result of a late night sleepover conversation with a mixture of Dark Galaxy and Dairy Milk with Twilight on in the background.

**PLEASE... NO FLAMES!**

It's based on the song 'Teeth' by Lady Gaga. Basically, Bella was broken when Edward left, and because her depression was so severe, she failed all her exams and Charlie kicked her out. With no job or money, Bella resulted in prostitution to make a basic living, and fell pregnant at 19. She's now a Stripper living under a false identity (Only to make money to care for her daughter) at a club in New York. But one night, she is requested for a Bachalor party. Bet you can guess who's?

It starts as Bella first finding out she's pregnant... (the prologue)

* * *

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright _  
_Just tell me when it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_

_- Teeth, Lady Gaga_

* * *

Prologue

There they were. Two pink stripes. The two stripes telling me my life has hit rock bottom. I took a deep breath, and threw the stick in the bin. I live in a fairly horrible apartment, my neighbors are druggies and alcoholics, and my landlord is just never there (He's always out drunk in some bar, which is kind of good for me).

I decided to go to the hospital, confirm I was pregnant.

In the streets of New York, I get the looks of digust... and the wolf whistles that make me cringe. I arrived at the hospital, ignoring the looks again.

"Can I have you name please, dear?" The receptionist asked.

"Taylor Styder." I answered. That was my false name. I didn't use my real name incase people I used to know back in Forks were here and found out how shitty my life has become.

I was called in, and was judged immediately by the nurse that took me to the doctor' office, she probably thought I had some STI or something. The doctor did another pregnancy test, and took a blood test too.

"Congratulations Miss Stryder, you're ten weeks pregnant." She smiled.

"Wow... I am?" I asked, she nodded.

"Unplanned?" She asked, I nodded. "Well... you have options--"

I shook my head immediately. "No, no abortions."

"Adoption?"

"No-- I mean... No. I'll keep it, this baby's mine." I smiled. And I was sure. I was going to keep this baby, raise it, care for it and give it a life.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, staring at my clock... 4:30am it read. I couldn't sleep, it wasn't the constant shouting or the taxis driving past, it was just me. I was actually surprised Peyton, my young daughter slept through it.

I laid down on the pillow, and attempted to shut my eyes and sleep, but it was just impossible... I didn't know what it was, it was something old though. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen, maybe some tea will help.

As the kettle boiled, I glanced and the clock, the date caught my eye... March 5th... I remembered what was bothering me instantly, it was the day Edward and I first met. Edward was my high school boyfriend, who was also a vampire. But he left after my birthday when his 'brother' Jasper nearly killed me over a paper cut.

It's Edward's fault I'm where I am now.

But in a way I'm happy about that, I wouldn't have Peyton. My life, my sweet little princess. The kettle clicked off, and that woke her up. I went into her room, and lifted her gently out of her cot.

"Shh, it's okay, Momma's here... shh." I cooed, letting her fall asleep on my shoulder.

I lad her back into her cot, and went back into the kitchen to make my tea.

---

I woke up that morning asleep at the kitchen table, with an empty cup on the floor. It was only nine-twenty, so I got Peyton up, dressed her and myself, and took her to Layla's house, one of the friend's I made whilst I've been in New York.

I ventured into work, a strip club in the centre of New York. I had a fair number of friends here, one of which was my manager, Riley.

"Hey Tay.," She grinned.

"Hi Riley." I smiled, she put her hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"You're going to love this. We had a call this morning, you were _requested _for a private bachelor party tonight."

"Requested? I didn't think I was that good a dancer--"

"Word gets around the work place Taylor." She joked

"Wow... that's wonderful-- Wait, how many will there be?" I asked, I wasn't big on large parties.

"Oh, the guy said three or four, nothing big."

I sighed, and nodded, "Great, then I'll do it."

That night, I went home first. I wanted to put Peyton to bed, and wait for her babysitter. When she arrived, I headed off to work. It was usually buy on a friday night, what with after work visit's and stuff.

I met Riley outside the private party room.

"Okay, they haven't arrived yet, but I promise you'll be great." She told me, I nodded. It was my first private party, other women here had done one or two, and said you get a lot of money from them, which was a plus.

I entered the room, it had a small stage and a few tables and chairs. I went behind the screen, changed into my usual costume, just in time for Riley entering.

"They're here." She whispered, I nodded. I pressed play on the music. And waited.

"... bet she's hot, Eddie!" One of the guys bellowed.

"Right, she could be a guy, I mean, Taylor's also a guys name."

"Shut up, she sounded great."

I smiled to myself, put the fluffy scarf over my face and stepped out onto the stage, smiling again as the guys cheered and wolf whistled. I removed the scarf, and my jaw dropped and felt myself go bright red. This wasn't happening.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"Bella?" It was Edward, he was here, sat in the very same room as me, the man who ruined my life.

"What the fuck?!" Emmett shouted in shock. I wa thinking the same thing.

* * *

The only reason I know about this strip club stuff is:

a) Grand Theft Auto 4  
b) Google (ish)

Lol, so... review?

x


	2. Poker Face

A/N: Hiya.

First FanFiction... on this account XD. It was the result of a late night sleepover conversation with a mixture of Dark Galaxy and Dairy Milk with Twilight on in the background.

2 Reviews? Come on guys!

**PLEASE... NO FLAMES!**

It's based on the song 'Teeth' by Lady Gaga. Basically, Bella was broken when Edward left, and because her depression was so severe, she failed all her exams and Charlie kicked her out. With no job or money, Bella resulted in prostitution to make a basic living, and fell pregnant at 19. She's now a Stripper living under a false identity (Only to make money to care for her daughter) at a club in New York. But one night, she is requested for a Bachelor party. Bet you can guess who's?

Take a Bow from Glee helped me write this :)

* * *

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
_I need a man who makes me alright _  
_Just tell me when it's alright_  
_Tell me something that'll change me_

_- Teeth, Lady Gaga_

* * *

I was frozen in place, I was telling myself to run out the door and get out, but my legs felt like they were glued to the floor. All four of them were there: _Edward_, Jasper, Emmett and even Carlisle.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Edward?" I whispered quietly. He looked confused, great, he thinks I'm a slut now.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, I think it was uncomfortable for both of us. "I mean, a stripper?"

"Why don't you ask your son." I said through my teeth, Carlisle looked at Edward, but I had to cover myself up with Jasper and Emmett were going to lose their eyes if they didn't blink soon.

"We had to leave, you know that." Edward said to me, I scoffed.

"So you admit _this_ is your fault." Then something hit, kind of a sense of realization. "Wait... this is a Bachelor party, right?" I asked, Carlisle nodded.

"Yes."

"Who's is it then?" I asked.

"Mine." I turned. Edward's party... my heart sank but I tried not to show it in my expression.

"Oh... uh, congratulations." I said, smiling weakly. "Who's the lucky bride?" I tried to sound happy, but I really think Jasper was behind that.

"You don't know her, she's from a vampire family we're close to, the Denalis." Edward explained. "Her name's Tanya." I felt my heart stop again, and I wanted to clench my fists, but what good would it do?

"Ooh, she's lucky." I whispered. The room went silent, only the music was playing. "Well, I... uh. I'll go then." I said, grabbing my stuff and heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to--" Edward smacked Emmett's arm "Ouch!"

"No, I'm sure this was just as awkward for Bella, Emmett. You go if you want to." Carlisle said to me. I smiled again shakily.

I left the room, making sure the door was shut behind me and just ran to the main door, ignoring Riley's shouts to me. I arrived home, it was quite early for me, maybe Peyton was awake.

I paid our babysitter, Lucy, a teenager from down the hall.

"Taylor, are you okay?" She asked, I nodded.

"Of course, why?"

"You look as if you've been crying." She told me, I shook my head.

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well if you ever need me again, just ask." She smiled.

"You got it Lucy, bye." I said as she left.

I shut the door, dumped my stuff and went into Peyton. She was sound asleep. It was only when I saw her sleeping did the tears seep from the corners of my eyes. Engaged. Edward was engaged. It just didn't seem right.

I suddenly broke down in tears. It woke Peyton but she didn't cry, she looked worriedly at me. I covered my eyes from her, but left the room.

I collapsed onto the couch and just cried into a pillow. I really thought he wouldn't get married, not to sound self-centered but I thought he wouldn't get over me, I never did get over him.

Suddenly, the phone rang right next to my ear, making me jump. I sat up, wiped my eyes and answered it. It was Riley,

"Hi Riley, what--"

"Where the _hell_ are you?" She roared at me through the phone.

"At home."

"Why are you there?" She shouted this time.

"Because I--" I stopped, what could I say? Not exactly_ My Vampire ex dropped by and guess what? He's now engaged! Yippee! _

"What did those guys at the party do to you?" She asked suddenly.

"They didn't do anything." I lied.

"Really? They came out talking about you, and the tall blonde one said 'Why did you do that to her?'" I felt shocked at that remark.

"Oh--" She cut me off again,

"And why did they call you Bella?" Shit, that can't be good.

"Are you sure they were talking about me?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure." She said, more calmly this time.

"I don't know then. Maybe they got my name wrong or something." I hoped that would work.

"I guess your right... well, you'd better be in tomorrow." She said, chuckling afterwards.

"Don't worry, I will be." I said, hanging up the phone as she did.

----

The next morning was a blur. I guessed I'd cried myself to sleep because my eyes stung. I put the kettle on and went into Peyton to wake her up,

"Honey, come on. It's Momma." I whispered to her, she whimpered but then her small arms wrapped around my neck, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

I carried her into the kitchen, sat her in her high chair and gave her some breakfast. I sat at the breakfast table with my coffee, and stared outside the window.

Riley would expect me in work today, but I didn't feel like going in. With what happened yesterday, people will be asking questions. Some good, some bad. But avoiding that place forever wouldn't help, so I decided to go in. After dropped Peyton off at Layla's again, I headed straight for work. When I arrived, I was greeted by another friend of mine, May.

"Hey May, what--" She hugged me.

"Oh, thank God you're okay Taylor." She sighed, I chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked her, she gasped.

"I heard that those guys at that party you danced at last night, well..."

"Well what?" I asked, she sighed.

"Tried to rape you." She whispered. I gasped too. When I said questions, I meant rumors as well.

"What? No, of course not." I said, she sighed with relief. "It's a rumor, what else is being said?" I asked.

"Well, Kylie reckons that the bronze haired one is Peyton's actual Dad." She whispered.

"Well, that's a lie, a big lie. What else?" I asked.

"Uh... oh, she also says that you told her that you left him because he's gay." She said, I burst out into laughter.

"No, Edward's not gay." I laughed, but May didn't laugh.

"So you do know him?"

I stopped laughing, and matched her expression. There was no point lying now, I might as well tell her the truth, well most of it, "Okay, Edward's my ex, but he isn't Peyton's Dad." I told her, she nodded.

"Oh." She said. "Bachelor party." She whispered, then she gasped. "Oh my God, it was his party, wasn't it? That's why you left yesterday." I nodded slowly.

"Yes, it was." I answered.

"Well, I understand how you feel." She smiled. "But... why did he call you Bella? Come to think of it, they all called you Bella." She said quietly. Great, she needs to know this too.

"Well... okay, nobody else knows this but you now, you can't tell anybody, got it?" She nodded, I took a deep breath, "My real name's Bella Swan, not Taylor Stryder, I use that name to avoid the situation that occurred last night."

She gasped, "Your name's Bella?" I nodded.

"But you can't tell anyone, not even Riley."

"I promise, Tay-- Bella." She smiled.

Suddenly, Riley was at my side. "You have a visitor." Was all she said.

I followed her to her office, and Emmett was sat at her desk. I sighed, and turned to Riley.

"When did he come?" I asked.

"Just now, he said it was important." She said, I sighed. "I'll leave you both alone." She backed away and shut the door. Emmett turned and smiled a big childish grin. Typical Emmett.

"Bella, long time no see." He grinned, crushing me in his big bear hug.

"Hi Emmett, look, sorry about last night." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it," He said, "You looked hot." He added, I blushed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You've got to convince Edward not to get married." He told me. It seemed a shock to me to hear that, he didn't want him to get married?

"Why?"

"He's doing it because he's on the rebound, Bella. From you." He explained. On the rebound from me? "He doesn't love Tanya like he loved you."

"Why would he listen to me though? I'm just an ex who--"

"You're not just an ex to him, he's the first person he ever loved, and I think he still does." He sounded like he was begging now. "Please, Bella." I didn't know what to say...

* * *

DUM DUM! Cliffhanger again.

May is practically Bella's best friend at the club :)

Review?

x


	3. Dance in the Dark

A/N: Hiya.

First FanFiction... on this account XD. It was the result of a late night sleepover conversation with a mixture of Dark Galaxy and Dairy Milk with Twilight on in the background.

OMC!

**PLEASE... NO FLAMES!**

It's based on the song 'Teeth' by Lady Gaga. Basically, Bella was broken when Edward left, and because her depression was so severe, she failed all her exams and Charlie kicked her out. With no job or money, Bella resulted in prostitution to make a basic living, and fell pregnant at 19. She's now a Stripper living under a false identity (Only to make money to care for her daughter) at a club in New York. But one night, she is requested for a Bachelor party. Bet you can guess who's?

* * *

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out  
**- Beyonce, Halo **_

* * *

Emmett looked desperate. I guess he hated seeing Edward unhappy. But if I _did_ tell Edward he was making a mistake, he'd think I was interfering, and then say I was jealous, and that could create other problems.

"Emmett, I understand what your talking about, but it's Edward's choice--"

"Please, Bella. If it helps, we all agree, Carlisle, Esme, even Rosalie." I looked down at my feet, then back at Emmett.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll do." He stood up and hugged me again.

"You're the best Bella." He said.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"Two weeks." He answered.

"Right, so I have two weeks. Where is he now?" I asked.

"Where do you think, shopping with _Tanya_." He said. He sound disgusted, did he really hate this Tanya that much?

"Oh." I simply said, "Well, where should I meet him, I don't know where he lives or--"

"I'll take you now. Well, I'll take you to where we live, he should be dropping by there soon." He suggested.

"I-- I have work, Emmett." I said, he scoffed.

"Just tell what's-her-face it's Family stuff, I'm sure she'll understand." He smiled, I nodded and turned to the door.

I left the room and went to look for Riley. I hoped she would understand, Emmett sounded very serious about this. I caught sight of Riley, and ran towards her, almost bumping into her.

"What is it Tay.?" She asked.

"I have to leave, family stuff." She scoffed and shook her head.

"No, you're not leaving again." She said.

"But Riley I--" Emmett suddenly was at my side.

"Don't worry, I asked for her _privately_." He said, in a deep voice. I think he was flirting with Riley.

"Oh... okay, h-have f-f-fun."

We both turned and left the club, laughing immediately when the door was shut. I got into his car (The same Jeep) and we set off to his house.

"So when did you all move here?" I asked.

"Um... a few weeks ago. When did you move here?" He asked.

"When I was 18." His expression changed completely. "When you all left I-- everything was different. I was depressed and I failed school, and Charlie kicked me out." I said, he looked apologetically at me.

"Charlie kicked you out?" I nodded. "Oh... what next, what lead you to be a stripper?"

"Since I had no money or job, I... I turned to--" I stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Prostitution." I whispered, I swear he choked on air. "You must think I'm a complete slut."

"No, of course not." He said, "Then what?"

I sighed, "Well, I fell pregnant at 19 and--"

"Wait, pregnant?" I nodded.

"I had Peyton and gave up prostitution and became a stripper to earn money to take care of her." I sighed.

"We really messed your life up, didn't we?" I shook my head.

"No, just Edward." I whispered.

We arrived at a large house outside New York. Typical for the Cullens to buy somewhere fancy. He parked up the enormous driveway, and lead me to the front door. We entered to entrance hall, it was enormous.

"Earth to Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Trust you guys to buy the biggest house on the street." I joked.

"Well--"

I heard someone run down the stairs, and it was Alice who appeared in front of us. She was grinning, largely.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"Oh my God." Was all she said. "Bella." She squealed, hugging me tightly. I'm guessing none of the boys had told the girls about the incident last night. I don't she even knew I was a stripper.

"How have you b--" She raced upstairs again, then was back at my feet again, she wasn't grinning anymore. "What?"

"Uh... you can't come up, well, I _wouldn't _come up." She laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"Um... Edward's upstairs, with his fiancée." She whispered, I looked at Emmett and then back at Alice.

"Oh, that'll make my visit all the shorter." I smiled, Alice looked confused. "Emmett told me everything."

"He did?" She asked, Emmett smiled and nodded. "Oh... well I'll get Tanya away, take her shopping again or something." I nodded and watched as she ran up the stairs again.

I waited until Alice had lead Tanya out of the back, then Emmett gave me the all clear. I suddenly felt _nervous._ My last encounter with Edward wasn't exactly appropriate.

Emmett lead me upstairs.

"Um, Edward." He said, he looked up and the corner of his mouth twitched like he was going to smile.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Hi, Edward." I smiled, I was forcing myself _not _to blush.

"I'll... uh, yeah." Emmett fled from the room, so I sat next to Edward on the couch.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I decided to get to the point of my visit, but Edward spoke first. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Well... I'm so-so. I have to be for Peyton." I sighed.

"Who?" He asked.

"My daughter." I said quietly, he looked shocked.

"You have a daughter? Who's her father?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "She isn't yours, if that's what your thinking, and her father doesn't know she exists."

"Oh." Was all he managed.

"How's Tanya?"

"She's good. Nervous about the wedding but--"

Something suddenly made me speak "Don't marry her." I said suddenly, he blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

I sighed. "Emmett, hell the rest of your family don't want you to marry her, and with what I've been told neither do I." I said, he scoffed.

"What have they said?" He asked through his teeth.

"_They _have said you're doing it because you're on the rebound." I was shouting now, really worked up.

"What?" He spat.

I took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Why are you marrying her Edward?" I asked. "And be honest."

"Because I love her." He said.

"She said be honest." I turned and saw Emmett, he looked angry.

"Why do you hate Tanya?" Edward snapped.

"Just admit it Edward, you're marrying Tanya because you're on the rebound from Bella!" Emmett snarled, Edward gasped.

"No, I'm not, why would you think that?"

"I know you, that's why." Emmett said.

Edward looked at me, but I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

* * *

Offt. I liked this chapter, Emmett sticking up for Bella. And before you ask, there will be no **BELLAxEMMETT** romance!

Review? x


End file.
